


Remember When? (Feelin' Sentimental)

by Neva_Borne



Series: Zutara Drabble December [17]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, That's it, Zutara, Zutara Drabble December 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neva_Borne/pseuds/Neva_Borne
Summary: Remember when... and all that we are now.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Drabble December [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035657
Kudos: 18
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	Remember When? (Feelin' Sentimental)

“Hey.”

Zuko turned his head, raising his eyebrow as he met the familiar blue gaze of the girl before him.

“Remember when you used to be bad and you were chasing us all over the world trying to capture Aang?”

Zuko groaned inwardly, but narrowed his eyes, a little confused. “Yes…” 

“Remember when you stole my necklace and then tried to convince me to exchange it for Aang?”

He frowned. “Yes. Of course.”

“Remember when-”

“Katara, for the love of Agni,  _ what _ is your point?” He looked at her, almost pleadingly, and saw the flash of mischief in her eyes.

“I was just thinking how nice it is now that I don’t hate you.”

He snorted. “Gee, thanks Katara.” He couldn’t stop the laugh that escape him though, as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. “I’m glad my girlfriend doesn’t hate me.”


End file.
